Pawnee Whodunit?
by jenniedillon
Summary: There's an attempted robbery in the Pawnee Parks Department, but nothing is as it really seems. As April tries to deal with the emotional aftermath, Andy and Leslie team up to bring the bandit to justice.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning" Jerry said cheerily, walking into the office with a box of donuts in hand.

"Ugh, I thought you retired" April groaned.

"Ron hired me back part-time, remember silly?" Jerry asked, smiling and handing her a donut.

April knocked the donut out of his hand with a blank expression on her face and got up from her desk. "I have to make copies of this, it's really important" she said in a deadpan tone, picking up a blank sheet of paper.

Jerry pouted and picked the donut up, tempted for a moment to brush the dirt off of it and eat it. It seemed like a waste to let such a perfectly delicious chocolate glazed donut go to waste, but he knew how much hell he'd catch from April, and later from everyone else, if she caught him so he threw it in the trash. "Where is everyone?" he asked with a deep breath.

"They all went to a thing" April shrugged. "I stayed here because it sounded stupid, and Leslie wanted someone here in case they deliver the new computers while she's gone."

"New computers?" Jerry asked enthused. "That's exciting!"

"Totally" April said sarcastically.

"Well, it seems like you got things covered here" he nodded. "Could you tell Chris I'll be by tomorrow?"

"No" April said, keeping her gaze on the floor as she returned to her desk.

"Well, alright" Jerry said uncomfortably. "You can keep the donuts."

"Did you get Boston Cream?"

"Well… no, they were all out" Jerry said, scratching the back of his head.

"God Jerry, everyone knows they're the best" April said rolling her eyes. "Just get out of here… and take your stupid donuts with you."

"Have a nice day April" Jerry shrugged, walking away.

"Whatever" she called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April was glad Jerry had left, but she was still super bored so she decided to do what she always did when she was bored at work if she couldn't send Andy dirty emails. She went on Amazon to write fake product reviews. She was using Ron's computer so all of the suggested products were chairs. She picked the one that looked the lamest, and typed the first thing that came to her mind.

"I like to sit on this chair naked while I paint my toenails. The soft feel of the velvet against my skin makes it feel like I'm sitting on a chair. My name is Jerry Gergich, and I approve this message."

"Excuse me?" a gruff voice from across the room asked, startling April. She didn't even realize someone had come in. She figured it was the delivery guy, but she didn't look up at him because she knew that once she did he'd want to talk to her.

"Just a second" April said apathetically, clicking on the submit button.

"Now" the man shouted. April looked up to chew the guy out about being an obnoxious jerk, when she noticed he was wearing a hockey mask and had a gun in his hand.

"Whoa" she said putting her hands in the air.

"Now I don't want to have to shoot you, but I will" he said, moving closer to her.

April just nodded nervously, and stared at the floor. For the first time in her life she was absolutely terrified. She told herself that having a gun pointed at her was just like when her and Andy where goofing around with the marshmallow shooter so her hands wouldn't shake so hard, but she knew the truth. This guy could actually kill her. She'd never see Andy or Champion again, and they needed her. Without her who would be around to remind Andy that he shouldn't wash his laptop in the sink, or touch the "shock wire" above the shower? Who would buy him pizza when he was bummed or cheer him on when he was playing X box? And who would take Champion for his nightly walk? So far every time Andy's tried he's either lost Champion, or gotten lost himself. They needed her, and she needed them. They were a family and she never wanted that to end.

"What do you want?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

"Money" he chuckled. "What the hell do you think is going on here? This is a robbery!"

All that this prick wanted was money? He freaking life was flashing through her mind like some stupid, cliché movie and all he wanted was money. What kind of idiot would choose the Parks Department in a small town in Indiana to rob of all places anyway? "There's a little cash over by the permits desk" April said, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Okay, then get up" he yelled.

April stood to her feet and immediately realized that her legs had gone numb. She grabbed the edge of the desk for support, but couldn't seem to stand straight.

"Cut it out" the man shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her up roughly.

"Ow" April screamed, involuntarily as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I told you I'd kill you if you gave me a reason" he said angrily, pushing the gun into her side. April held her breath, and gripped the desk tightly, when something suddenly something came over her. Call it courage, anger, or just plain stupidity, but she knew that it wasn't going to end like this. This jerk wasn't going to shoot her dead in her office, for no good reason so he could loot through the office's petty cash. She took a deep breath as she desperately tried to remember what Ron had taught her in that office self-defense class. The sound of his voice in her mind served as an odd comfort.

"When all else fails, kick the assailant as hard as you can in either the shins or the crotch. Whatever you have easier access to."

In what seemed like an instant, she shot her leg forward with as much force as she could manage and the man was doubled over in pain. April took the opportunity to run away, but she hardly made it two steps before the man grabbed her foot. She slammed into the hard, tile floor face first. She tasted something metallic, and realized she split her lip. There was blood all over the floor in front of her which she'd normally think was awesome, but in this case it just scared the hell out of her. Before she could gather her wits, she saw Jerry standing above both of them holding the gun.

"Get out of here" Jerry yelled at the man, pointing it straight at him. "Get out of here now or… or I'll shoot you."

The man took off immediately, leaving behind the gun, with no more money than he came in with.

"Oh my God!" Jerry shouted, kneeling down next to April. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" April said, struggling to catch her breath. "You… you saved my life."

"Oh no" Jerry said shaking his head. "I just… I did what anyone would have done."

"I thought he was going to kill me" April said shakily.

"There, there" Jerry said, putting his arm around her. "It's alright now." Normally April would jerk away if Jerry tried to touch her, and the phrase "there, there" kind of made her want to puke, but she was so happy Jerry was there to help her that she didn't care… or at least she pretended not to.

**Please Review! If there is interest in the story I'll write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leslie flung open the cold, metal door of the Pawnee community center and smiled as she stepped into the warmth of the sun. The birds were sweetly singing their proverbial songs, and the air was filled with the comforting scent of vanilla blowing east from the Sweetum's candy factory. That smell was almost worth the asthma epidemic the companie's pollution had caused. Leslie had achieved everything she set out to in her meeting, and now it was as if Mother Nature was complementing her on a job well done. "That… was the best public forum I have ever been to in my life!"

Tom lagged behind her, rolling his eyes, bemused by his boss's unrelenting chipper attitude. "Not much of a competition there. At least that guy who's always shouting didn't try to filibuster this time."

"I thought it was _super_ boring" Andy groaned. "And April still hasn't responded to the text I sent her like twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, that reminds me! I should check my messages to see if she signed for the delivery!"

"Ah yes" Ron nodded. "We should find out as soon as possible if three thousand dollars' worth of the taxpayers money has officially been spent so that Tom can share pictures of his lunch with the world more efficiently."

"Whoa" Tom scoffed. "That is _not_ all instagram is for."

"God" Leslie groaned as she flipped her phone open. "I have twenty missed calls from _Jerry_."

Tom scrolled through the contacts on his phone apathetically. "He probably got lost on his way back from the bathroom again."

"Or he fell in the toilet" Andy chuckled.

Leslie had a good spirited laugh at Jerry's expense and dialed his number, fully expecting him to ask her some obvious question once he got on the other line. She found it both ironic and annoying that even though he had been working there longer than any of them he was the one who never knew where things were, or how to work the computers, or even exactly how to do his job.

"Jerry what's up? Why the hell did you call me fifty million times?" Leslie asked in the high pitch voice she saved for occasions when she was particularly annoyed.

"Leslie? Thank God! I have been at a loss for how to figure this situation out on my own."

"Yeah, what else is new?" she said under her breath.

"There was an attempted robbery, and-"

"What!?" she gasped, as all of the veins in her forehead bulged. "Are you alright? Was anyone hurt? What about April? Did he get anything? Did he steal the new computers? Did he…. Oh God, did he steal the hummingbird feeders?"

"Leslie, it's going to be okay."

"You're right" she said taking a deep breath. "We can buy more hummingbird feeders. Even if the city budget doesn't cover it I can use my personal funds."

"Leslie, they didn't steal the hummingbird feeders."

"Oh, thank God" she sighed.

"But April is a little banged up -."

"What!?" she shouted again, this time with even more indignation in her voice. "Is she okay?"

"It isn't anything too serious, but the poor thing seems scared out of her mind. The ambulance took her to the hospital, but the police made me stay behind to answer some questions."

"God Jerry, you didn't go with her?" Leslie asked with disgust in her voice.

"Leslie, they wouldn't let me-"

"Whatever Jerry. Thanks for nothing."

"What do you think all that's about?" Ron asked Tom and Andy, who had begun playing Angry Birds on Tom's phone. It wasn't like Ron to eavesdrop, or to give a damn about Jerry, but he could tell by Leslie's body language that she was really upset.

"I don't know" Tom said dismissively. "Something about hummingbird feeders. Who cares?"

Leslie closed her phone and took a collective breath before turning to face her coworkers. "Tom, tragically you are incorrect. The humming bird feeders are fine. However, there was an attempted robbery at the office."

Andy's eyes widened in horror "but…April's at the office."

"They brought her to the hospital" Leslie said softly.

All of the color drained from Andy's face, as his knuckles clenched involuntarily. "Oh my God" he whispered. His was having a hard time even wrapping his head around what was happening. A few minutes ago everything was fine. He had finished that God awful meeting, and he was on his way home to his wife. It was pizza night, which was Andy's favorite night, and they were going to bring Champion to the brand new Pawnee dog park together. And now? April…hospital…robbery… Those words didn't even sound right put together.

Leslie placed her hand on Andy's arm comfortingly. "She's okay. Jerry said she's fine."

"Okay" Andy nodded. He knew that if April were there she would have wanted him to keep it together. She would have found the perfect thing to say to him to convince him that everything was going to be just fine. April was good at that. He had become so dependent on her in so many ways. It was hard to believe that had only been together for a few years. He had no idea how he ever got along without her. "I- I have to go" he said shakily.

Leslie reached into her purse and grabbed her keys. "Of course, we'll all go. We'll leave right away."

Tom shifted awkwardly, and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… listen guys. I'm super bummed that this happened, and I'm glad April's alright and everything, but I actually can't hang tonight. Me and John-Ralphio have this thing. It's ladies night at the Snake Hole Lounge, so we're going to invite _every_ girl in the contact list on both of our phones. It's going to be off… the…hook. But, I'll totally send her a 'get well soon' e-card, and a gift card for Rent-A-Swag."

Leslie scowled at him in disappointment. "Tom, April Roberta Ludgate is a beautiful, talented, intelligent female warrior. She is one of our own, and she was injured protecting government property. She is a hero. I won't- no, I _can't_ sit back and watch you abandon her in her time of need for that _bafoon _John-Ralpho who quite frankly, I think you have an unhealthy relationship with."

"Fine" Tom groaned. "Let's go."

Ron stroked his mustache pensively. The idea of April in the hospital made him uncomfortable, but he wasn't one to be overcome by his emotions. Especially not in times like these. Leslie might've been the one who did all the work, and the only one in the office who actually cared about the department, but he was technically in charge. He needed to come up with a game plan, and that's what he was good at- making calm, rational decisions, about the situation at hand. Unless of course a woman named Tammy was involved. "We will take my truck. It has enough room for all of us, and it is equipped with a full tank of gas. We should be at the hospital in less than fifteen minutes."

Leslie nodded in agreement as the adrenaline rush she had been feeling began to subside. "Okay, let's get out of here. Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Got you some more pillows" Ann said smiling widely. April didn't show it, but Ann knew she liked her somewhere… deep down… where she never showed it. "And, I just talked to Leslie she's on her way"

April didn't really want to show how scared she was to, well anyone, so she tried her best to seem apathetic, but failed miserably. "Is… um, Andy coming?"

"Yeah, and so are Tom and Ron."

"Cool" she shrugged.

Ann gave her a sympathetic smile and gave her injured lip a closer look than she had before. "God, I can't even imagine what it was like for you. It must have been terrifying."

"Well it's over now" April sighed.

Ann struggled to find something to say in response, but was interrupted by Andy bursting through the door, and running to April's bed. "Baby, oh my God! Are you okay? What happened? "

April quickly leaned forward in bed and reached up to hug him. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how scared she truly had been. She tried her hardest to hold back, but a small sob escaped as she held him closer.

It was painful for Ann to watch the interaction. Not because she pitied April for being upset, but because she understood how awkward it was for her to show any type of emotion. She wanted to somehow make it better. "She's okay medically; you can take her home whenever you're ready."

Andy was remotely aware that Ann had something, but he wasn't listening. As he pulled away from April, he looked her over to check that she was really alright. "Is your lip okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, they gave me a few stiches but I'm fine now."

He cringed as he looked over her again. "There's bruises all over your arms…"

"I'm fine" April insisted. "Really."

"Leslie, Ron, and Tom wanted to see you, but they let me come in first. Did you want to see them?"

April was shocked by the fact that she_ did_ want to see them. For a moment she thought she'd never see any of them again, and that admittedly upset her. "Whatever."

That was enough for Leslie, who had been listening at the door; she quickly flung the door open and entered the room. "April, the level of your strength and grace never ceases to amaze me. You first came to us as a young sapling; with the untapped potential to grow into a strong oak tree. Or, no- a sequoia. You're definitely a sequoia."

"Ew" April interrupted. Leslie could come up with the weirdest analogies, though it was oddly comforting that she was proud of her, even if she didn't completely understand why.

Ron gave April a reassuring nod, and handed her a bag. He knew April wasn't the type for mushy heart to hearts or even talking at all. She was like him that way. But, she was still his assistant, who had been injured on his watch and that made him feel guilty. And, if he was honest with himself April was more than his assistant.

April took the bag from him and peered inside "What is it?"

"An internet pad" Ron answered. "I purchased one in March in case I ever had a debt to pay someone. I figured it might work as a gift to give someone in the hospital as well."

Andy's eyes lit up in excitement "Thanks Ron!"

"Yeah, thanks" April said, trying her best to sound sincere.

"Hey" Tom said. "What happened to you sucks. I'm sorry. Also, I texted Donna she's happy she picked the right day to fake having the flu, and she told me to let you know that she'll kick the guy's ass for you if she ever meets him."

"And we will find the guy" Leslie added. "I've already spoken to the Pawnee Police Department, and they have a few promising leads. I am willing to work tirelessly with them until this menace is taken off the streets."

"Plus I bet Bert Macklin's on the case" Ann said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Screw Bert Macklin" Andy scoffed. "Andy freaking Dwyer's coming after this guy. No one waves a gun around my wife, and makes her cry, and makes her lip all weird looking and swollen without answering to me."

April suddenly wanted everyone to stop talking. Sure she was pissed, but Andy and Leslie trying to go after the guy who almost killed her was the last thing she wanted to think about. "Andy-"

Leslie pulled a notepad out of her work bag as she brainstormed. "We'll resort to torture if we have to."

"Hey!" Ann chimed in, sensing the tension. "Why don't we give April a minute alone? Andy, I've got some paper work for you to fill out; Leslie, Ben called me looking for you so you should probably call him back; Tom there's a girl in the hallway who's wearing juicy sweatpants so I'm going to guess that she might be your type; and Ron, it's meatloaf night in the cafeteria. They use_ three_ different kinds of meat.

As they scurried out of the room Ann was proud of herself for finding adequate distractions for all of them. She still had it. "Just buzz if you need me" she said over her shoulder, following behind them.

"Wait-" April called out, with a thinly veiled desperation in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Could you… maybe stay."

Ann was floored. In all the time she knew April she never _wanted_ her to be around. "You want me to stay?"

"Yeah" April admitted. "I think something might be wrong."

"What?" Ann asked, returning to her bedside. She knew that April had been examined thoroughly, but it was possible the doctor had missed something.

April looked down at the floor and inhaled deeply. "I don't want to be alone."

"What?"

"I'm afraid he'll come back" April said shakily. "Something's wrong with me… isn't it?"

**Please Review! Thanks to the Anonymous reviewer who reviewed the first chapter and to The One Worth Leaving and tigerboobs for following! I'd really like some input on how I'm doing so far on this one! I know it's a twist to have April confide in Ann, but it just made the most sense to me. Ann's her nurse, and its clear, especially in more recent episodes that April does trust Ann. So anyway... let my know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ann wasn't sure how to process that April Ludgate, the woman who at one point she couldn't manage to engage in a conversation with for more than thirty seconds, not only _wanted_ her to stay, but seemed to be asking for her advice. "April, your life was threatened. A little post-traumatic stress is perfectly normal…"

"But, how long does that normally last?"

Ann searched her mind for a statistic from one of her psych classes, but when she saw the look on April's face, she realized a number wasn't what she needed. She just needed to be reassured that she would be okay. "April, you're a normal, well-adjusted woman; not to mention one of the toughest people I know. Give yourself a little time; it's only been a few hours."

April nodded, and stared off into the distance. "I just… I've never had anything like this happen to me before. I'm not sure how to deal with it."

Ann ran her hands through her hair, at a loss for what to say. "You might feel better if you talked to Andy."

"No" April scoffed. "I _love _Andy, but this is just going to freak him out even more. You saw how upset he was about this. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm kind of the emotionally stable one."

Ann's initial reaction was to burst out laughing. "April Ludgate" and "emotional stability" weren't two phrases she would typically associate. And yet, there was some merit to what she was saying. She had seen April with Andy. She was good with him. Andy was sweet, but he was… simple. And yet, April never made him feel stupid. She looked out for him in her own way. That was the reason they were so great together, as much as it still kind of stung a little bit to admit that. "I think Andy might surprise you. He loves you; he'd want to help if he knew what was going on."

"I know that, but I don't _want_ him to have to do anything. I just want to fix it. Or I want you, or a doctor, or….someone to fix it!"

"April, I'm sorry, but doesn't work like that; at least not that quickly. You need to give yourself time. If you want I can give you the number of one of the psychologists on staff here-"

"I don't need a shrink" April interrupted, gritting in her teeth in what Ann initially thought was annoyance, but soon realized was an attempt to stop herself from crying.

"Hey" she said sympathetically, pulling a chair up to the side of her bed and sitting in it. "No one's going to force you to go, but it might make you feel better. There's nothing wrong with getting some help when you need it. Plenty of people do."

April rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably in her bed. "Yeah, like who?"

"Well, for starters… me."

April's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, for a while now actually."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with me" Ann smiled. "It just helps to have someone to vent to sometimes when I get stressed. An impartial person who can give you advice, help you figure things out."

April shifted her gaze to the floor and took a deep breath. "Do you like him?"

"It's a 'her', and yes. I do. I think you would too. You want me to give you her card?"

April shrugged apathetically. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good" Ann nodded. "I think you're really going to-"

"Hey!" Andy interrupted, bursting in the room. "This paperwork is _super _confusing. Babe, can you help me?"

"Sure" April said scooting over so Andy could have enough room to sit next to her.

Ann cleared her throat awkwardly and stood to her feet. "I have to get going. April, I'll get back to you about that thing we talked about…. Get better." As she walked out of the room, she could hear Andy's voice in the distance. "So… what the hell is HMO?"

"Ann, thank God" Leslie gasped, running up to her. "I could really use your infinite worldly wisdom on this one. We need to catch the culprit who broke into our office and injured my beautiful protégé April. Where do you think would be the best place to start? I think we should gather a list of all Pawneeians who are currently on parobation? Or maybe all of the citizens with excessive unpaid library fines- "

"Leslie!" Ann interrupted, placing her hands on her arms in an attempt to calm her. "I know that you're trying to help, but I think that you should maybe let the police handle this one. April seems kind of overwhelmed as it is, maybe you should channel your energy towards supporting her-"

"Why do you say that?" Leslie interrupted suspiciously. "Did she say something? Is she okay?"

"Yeah" Ann shrugged. "Of course. I mean she's a little freaked but anyone would be-"

"She told you she was 'a little freaked?'" Leslie asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh my God. If _she_ told _you_ that, it must be really bad."

"Leslie-"

"I have to talk to her" Leslie said, turning around quickly, and flinging the door to April's room open.

April was nuzzled into Andy's chest, using her cafeteria trey for support as she filled out the hospital paper work. "Hey Leslie!" Andy smiled.

Leslie ignored him, and looked at April intently. "You told Ann you were freaked out?"

"Leslie!" Ann scolded, horrified by the series of events she had been unable to thwart. For the first time since…. ever, April had trusted her and she had just blown it.

"Babe?" Andy gasped, looking down at her. "You told her that?"

"What? I don't know?" April said quickly, as her cheeks reddened.

Ann leaned into Leslie and whispered in her ear. "I really think we should get out of here."

"Yeah, okay" Leslie said, noting April's negative reaction. "But, April you don't have to worry. We're going to find this guy."

"Okay" she shrugged as they exited the room.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah" April said unconvincingly.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right? You could tell me if I did something, or if you were upset, you could even tell me if you had a weird sex dream. Especially if it was about me-"

"Andy!"

"Sorry" he said, clearing his throat. "My point is you don't need to pretend to be brave with me if you're really freaked out. I'll still think you're totally bad ass no matter what."

"Yeah?" April said with a smirk.

"Yeah" he smiled. "What did you tell Ann?"

"I don't know. Just that I felt weird or something I guess…"

"Well, lucky for you you're man is here now" he said, wrapping her in his arms. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, okay?"

"Andy, you can't promise that" April said, pulling away from him.

Andy looked disheartened as he gazed back at her. "Babe?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… there's no way you could possibly protect me all the time. Like today… You weren't there."

"And, I am so sorry for that" he said, looking down at the floor like a shamed puppy.

"I don't want you to be sorry!" April yelled in frustration. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's just…"

"What?"

"I'm scared! Okay? I'm scared" she said, breaking down in front of Andy for the first time ever.

"Oh sweetie" Andy said, holding her in his arms. "Hey, it's okay… don't cry… it's okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"I really didn't expect it to go that way" Leslie said with a guilty look on her face.

"Well how did you expect it to go?"

"Well I thought that April would tell me what she told you, and I would assure her that I was going to bring the bastard to justice. Then she would tell me that I was her inspiration and everything she wished she could be, and she would write a song about how I was her role model."

"Yeah, I'm really shocked that's not the way it went" Ann said with mock sincerity.

"Hey guys" Andy said, suddenly joining them in the hall.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Leslie asked.

"She's asleep" Andy said disheartened. "I- I'm not really sure what to do."

"Just support her" Ann shrugged. "That's all any of us can do."

"I need to make sure the guy who did this is locked up" Andy said taking a deep breath. "I failed her once. That's not going to happen again."

Ann looked at him sympathetically "Andy, you didn't fail her."

"We'll catch him" Leslie assured him. "But Ann was right before. This is all too much for April."

"What are you saying?" Andy asked.

"I'm saying this needs to be a secret mission" Leslie said. "Knope and Macklin, undercover."

"Oh God" Ann said, under her breath. This idea seemed like it could only be bad, until she looked at Andy and noticed that his face had lit up. April needed to heal from this experience, but so did he. And if this was the way he could do that, who was she to say anything? And hell, maybe they'd even find the guy.

"I have to go back in there in case April wakes up" Andy said motioning at April's room door. "Knope, I'll text you…. in code."

**Please Review!**


End file.
